


Lilies

by supergayjo



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [3]
Category: Imagine Me & You (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/F, its Christmas eve, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo
Summary: "I dare you to love me", that's what a bouquet of lilies mean, but Luce already loves Rachel. So what can it mean when Rachel gives her that bouquet on Christmas eve?
Relationships: Luce/Rachel (Imagine Me & You)
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035522
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> / DECEMBER 3RD / 
> 
> Hey guys! It's the third day of this advent calendar and i'm here with a really small OS about Rachel and Luce. This is the first time I write in this fandom but I just loved this movie too much and wanted to write something about it. So yeah, enjoy!

“Hey babe, I’m home” shouted Luce, opening the door of their flat. 

“How was work?” asked Rachel, from the kitchen. 

“You have no idea how many people buy flowers on christmas eve, I’m sold out on everything”. She was trying to take off her coat and her scarf without letting go of the cake she had in her hand, but it was almost impossible. 

“That’s great” said Rachel. She left the kitchen to come and kiss her wife. 

“How about you?” 

She realized that Luce was struggling so she took the cake and helped her with her scarf. “Meh, we had an office Christmas party but it was pretty boring so I left early to start cooking you a perfect Christmas Eve dinner” 

“Babe?” Luce was suspicious

“Yeah?”

“You know I love you and I think you’re a really good cook when it comes to simple things, but last Christmas was kind of a…”

“Disaster? Yes I know, but Mum came to help me”

“Oh, then great! What’s for dinner?” Luce started smiling wildly while Rachel was trying not to get offended by this.

“You’ll see” Rachel winked at her and held her wife’s hand, guiding her towards the kitchen. 

“It smells really good” 

“Take a seat,  _ Mi Lady _ ” said Rachel as she pulled out a chair for Luce to sit on it. 

“Oh, a real gentlewoman here, huh?”

Suddenly, Luce’s face changed “Rach? Is something burning?” 

Rachel panicked and ran to the kitchen. She opened the oven to pull out an almost completely burnt squash pie “No, absolutely not, you’ll see the pie is supposed to be a little dark on the top, it’s totally normal” 

“Sure it is” Luce was amused, she knew Rachel was doing her best, and she appreciated her for that. 

Rachel brought back the pie and started serving Luce. They tried eating it but the pie was way too burnt, they couldn’t even taste the squash anymore.

When Luce looked at her wife, she noticed tears in her eyes. “Rach? Are you okay?” 

“No, I ruined everything, tonight was supposed to be special, I wanted to do all of this for you to prove you I’m-”

Luce stood up and came next to Rachel, putting a hand on her shoulder. “What is going on babe? You don’t have to prove anything to me? It doesn’t matter if you burnt dinner tonight, I know you’re a good cook, you’re a good person and nothing’s gonna change no matter how many times you burn dinner, okay? My love for you is infinite”

“Mine too, but still, I wanted it to be the perfect night for us”

“What?” 

“Because I have the first Christmas gift I want to give you” Rachel looked nervous. 

“It’s not even Christmas yet, isn’t it bad luck or something?” asked Luce

“Trust me, this gift isn’t bad luck”. Rachel dried her tears “No go sit, I’ll be back in a minute”. She got up and went to the kitchen to bring back this beautiful bouquet of lilies. 

“Did you…”

Rachel interrupted her “sneak out into your shop and prepare this just for you? Yes.” 

She gave Luce the bouquet. 

“You remember what it means, right?” Rachel was still standing up, fidgeting with her fingers. 

“Yes of course, I dare you to love me. But I already love you”

“I’m not talking about me”. 

Luce frowned. But then something caught her eye in the middle of the bouquet. There was something pink and white in the middle, a stick of plastic of some sorts. She tried to get it out without ruining the bouquet. 

It was a pregnancy test. And it was positive. Tears immediately filled her eyes, she couldn’t believe what she was looking at. She got up and hugged Rachel as tight as she could. 

“It worked?”

“It worked!” repeated Rachel, crying again. 

“I’m gonna be a mum” said Luce. She couldn’t believe the words she was saying were true. 

“You’re gonna be a mum!”

“And you’re gonna be a mum too!”

“And I’m gonna be a mum too” 

Both women were laughing in the middle of their tears, next to a bouquet of lilies and a burnt squash pie, it was the best Christmas they could ever wish for. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for today! I hope you liked it :) If you did please leave some kudos/a comment, it really means a lot.   
> Tomorrow I'll be back with a Peyton/Brooke OS (from One Tree Hill). 
> 
> Stay safe, 
> 
> -Jo (@samludgay on twitter)


End file.
